Chimère
by Callybal
Summary: "Les réveils étaient à heure fixe et rythmés par les petits gobelets de plastique blanc contenant les pilules pâles. Ses déambulations dans les couloirs ressemblaient à celles de tous ses autres camarades internés". Et si Will et le reste du monde pensaient qu'Hannibal n'avait pas survécu à leur chute depuis la falaise ? Post S3 - Will se réveille après la chute.
1. Chapter 1

_Chimère :_

 _(1) Mythologie Grecque : Créature fantastique malfaisante constituée de différentes parties de plusieurs animaux (corps de lion, tête de chèvre sur le dos, queue de dragon, ou de serpent, ou se terminant par une tête de serpent) et crachant du feu ;_

 _(2) Idée vaine qui n'est que le produit de l'imagination ; Projet séduisant, mais irréalisable ; Illusion ; Rêverie quelque peu folle ;_

 _(3) Être ou objet bizarre composé de parties disparates ; Chose monstrueuse qui inspire l'épouvante ;_

 _(4) Biologie : Organisme constitué de deux variétés de cellules ayant des origines génétiques différentes._

* * *

Il avait la sensation d'avoir soudain été accroché, par une épaisse corde serrée autour de sa gorge, au pare-chocs d'une grosse cylindrée qui venait de mettre les gaz à pleine puissance sur une route de gravier. L'effet : une asphyxie provoquée par les échappements puants et mortels, ainsi qu'une violente déchirure qui râpait tout son corps. Dans sa tête, il désirait que la voiture jamais ne s'arrête, et qu'il périsse écorché vif.

Il ne put admettre la douleur qui le percutait de toutes parts, et ferma un instant les yeux pour ne pas que son interlocuteur s'en aperçoive. Sur ce lit d'hôpital, il se demandait sincèrement pourquoi il avait fallu que diable il s'éveille de ce cauchemar.

Pourquoi s'éveillait-il seul. Pourquoi ce fort monsieur à la peau chocolat, puissant dans sa fonction professionnelle et ancien ami, venait de lui annoncer que cette solitude le draperait pour toujours. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite les larmes forcer entre ses paupières closes pour éclore subitement sur sa peau pâle et cicatricielle. Il ne percevait que la roche massive, brutalement enfoncé dans sa poitrine à la place du cœur qu'elle venait d'écrabouiller aussi simplement qu'un œuf se brisant sous la patte d'un éléphant.

Il était le seul à avoir survécu à la chute. S'il venait de s'éveiller d'un coma d'une durée encore indéterminée pour lui, il souhaitait pourtant de tout son cœur y replonger. Eteindre la douleur ; étreindre l'inconscience ; peindre avec la mort. Peindre avec Hannibal.

Sans retenue et sans protection, il se laissa de nouveau aller dans le vide, s'entrainant cette fois-ci seul contre l'air glacial qui percuta ses blessures. Lorsqu'il frappa la surface de l'eau, elle était tiède et il savait que le soleil se levait quelque part. Des reflets rosâtres et purpurines dansaient dans le clapotis de l'eau, et il nagea entre ses souvenirs. Ses bras s'éveillèrent pour le mouver dans les profondeurs. Pourtant privé d'air, il passa ce qui sembla être une éternité à se déplacer sous l'eau, observant les réminiscences qui se déroulaient devant lui. Des scènes floues mais merveilleuses pour lui, qui étalaient ses souvenirs, comme l'on voit sa vie défiler avant sa mort.

Hannibal jouait une place centrale dans chacune d'entre elles. Ainsi, bien vite, il put enfin sentir une présence s'approcher en silence sous l'eau qui s'éclaircissait à mesure que le soleil s'élevait sur l'horizon. Deux mains puissantes vinrent enserrer sa taille par l'arrière. Une chaleur bouillante ranima ses organes ; un souffle de dragon s'infiltra en lui et ranima son cœur qui s'était durcit jusqu'à cesser de battre. Il sentit qu'on l'entrainait vers la surface. L'air qu'il put enfin inspirer s'immisça dans ses poumons qui se déployèrent aussi douloureusement que lors du premier souffle d'un nouveau-né.

Quelque part bien loin de son cerveau qui enveloppait toutes ces scènes fantasmagoriques, une tripotée de médecins s'était agitée autour du corps inconscient. Un corps qui, physiquement et de façon presque impossible, s'était lui-même privé d'air jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Peu de médecins savaient même qu'il était possible de plonger dans un état si désireux de convier la mort, que l'on pouvait soi-même arrêter de respirer et entrainer le cœur vers l'arrêt total. Les retentissements sonores et aigues avaient lancé une cacophonie dans la pièce, et tant de blouses blanches virevoltaient désormais autour de cet homme en état de choc avéré. Ils avaient néanmoins réussi à ranimer les organes vitaux rapidement. Mais les yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas sur les deux iris bleutées comme un océan des caraïbes.

Jack Crawford s'était précipitamment jeté hors de la pièce, et à présent il épongeait son front goutant de sueur. Lorsque l'hôpital l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que Will Graham était sorti du coma, il n'avait pas hésité à venir le retrouver. Il avait ressenti du soulagement à l'idée que son ami s'éveille. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, Will n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de lui demander où était Hannibal.

A présent, Jack souhaitait ne pas avoir été celui qui avait dû lui annoncer la nouvelle ; pire, il souhaitait maintenant que Will ne se soit jamais éveillé pour qu'il n'endure pas la douleur qu'il venait d'encaisser.

Quelque part au sein du cerveau abimé de Will, entre la dure-mère et le cervelet, il continuait de nager insouciamment aux côtés de Hannibal, voguant au gré des courants et de sa vie passée près de lui.

Jack Crawford dû rentrer chez lui, et il se passa des semaines avant que Will n'émerge de son état de choc pour ouvrir les yeux et faire face à un monde désormais terne et dépourvu de sens. Crawford se garda d'aller le titiller avec ses questions concernant les dernières scènes de la vie de Lecter. Il allait lui laisser du répit, rien que pour au moins de faire pardonner de l'avoir entrainé entre les griffes du diable, et il espérait réellement que Will réussisse à vivre de nouveau convenablement. Si en tous cas il avait déjà vécu convenablement avant.

* * *

Le nouvel hôpital dans lequel Will se retrouva, lui fit l'effet de l'enfer. Il était désormais sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une punition divine pour avoir osé commettre le doux châtiment du meurtre, et pour avoir côtoyé -et danser avec- le prince des ténèbres.

Les réveils étaient à heure fixe et rythmés par les petits gobelets de plastique blanc contenant les pilules pâles. Ses déambulations dans les couloirs ressemblaient à celles de tous ses autres camarades internés ; il se faisait l'effet d'être dans une série pleine de zombies, comme il en avait parfois aperçu dans sa vie d'avant. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un quelconque héros se battant fervemment pour vivre ; il était déjà mort, mais marchant tout de même au milieu des vivants, en quête d'un peu de sang pour contaminer et agrandir sa propre population décharnée.

Trois fois par semaine, il se rendait sagement dans le bureau de l'un des psychiatres. Et lors de chaque séance, il ne parvenait pas réellement à communiquer. Parfois, quelques mots vaseux et murmurés franchissaient ses lèvres pour répondre de façon évasive à certaines questions. Et rarement, quelque chose s'allumait en lui et il avait la force de raconter une bribe de ce qu'il se passait en son crâne : il s'agissait toujours de Hannibal et les termes étaient élogieux au possible.

Le reste du temps, il demeurait généralement assis sur une chaise de la salle commune trop blanche, ou allongé sur son lit aux rideaux tirés, ou parfois déambulant dans les longs couloirs ; peu importe où il se trouvait, la solitude le préservait du monde et lui permettait de plonger dans ses propres rêves. Il retournait auprès de Hannibal, dans le monde dans lequel ils avaient tous les deux survécus, et ensemble ils foulaient la surface de la Terre en demi-dieux, quadrillant la sphère de chefs d'œuvres sanglants et ne se lâchant jamais les mains. Tous deux goutaient des mets raffinés préparés par les doigts de son prince des ténèbres, dansaient sous la pâleur de la lune sur des notes exquises et élégantes, enveloppaient le monde de leurs quatre bras forts et abominables. Dans cette chimère, il souriait ; en témoignait la légère douleur à ses joues lorsqu'il revenait dans le monde réel avec une bouche n'esquissant que le néant.

Lorsqu'il s'endormait enfin, tard la nuit bien souvent car refusant à lâcher son rêve éveillé, d'autres rêves le submergeaient. Ils étaient hors-contrôle et lorsqu'il s'éveillait, comme une bonne vieille habitude il criait et suait beaucoup.

Il se passa ainsi de longs mois. Parfois, des personnes qu'il connaissait de son ancienne vie lui rendaient visite. Will n'avait cependant rien à leur dire et n'en avait rien à faire ; ceux-ci n'existaient plus dans son nouveau monde onirique, dans lequel ils n'étaient que des ennemis qui tentaient de l'amadouer pour piéger son compagnon. Alors il ne leur disait rien, ou pas grand-chose en simulant, car cette réalité n'existait plus à ses yeux. A peine étaient-ils partis qu'il se jetait éperdument à l'intérieur de lui-même pour retrouver l'être le plus cher pour lui.

Il avait souvent conscience que tout cela n'était pas réel -car immatériel- et de l'endroit où il se trouvait en vérité. Mais l'appel du rêve était fort et intangible, alors il se mettait à lui faire confiance de plus en plus, croyant désormais à des mondes parallèles et ayant la certitude qu'il basculerait un jour dans le monde dans lequel il souhaitait être. Cela le maintenait en vie et lui donnait de l'espoir. Quand, parfois seulement, il réalisait qu'il n'en était rien, alors il passait des journées entières, alité et perfusé.

De temps en temps, quelques autres pensionnaires lui adressaient la parole. Will n'était pas quelqu'un de sauvage et n'avait rien à craindre des internés autour de lui. C'était ainsi les seuls moments où il avait ce qui ressemblait le plus à une conversation -tout du moins pour lui. De l'extérieur, le mot 'conversation' paraissait exagéré car n'était visible qu'un homme triste aux cheveux noirs et sales couvrant un visage pâle et creusé, murmurant rarement quelques mots entre ses lèvres qui ne bougeaient qu'imperceptiblement, à l'intention de quelqu'un assit face à lui d'humeur assez joyeuse et motivée pour continuer à essayer de tisser le moindre lien. Souvent, Will ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait car il gardait les yeux rivés sur les striures des tables en contreplaqué usé.

Son empathie -il s'agissait plutôt de contagion émotionnelle dans le cas de Graham, car la différenciation soi/autrui pouvait être absente- l'avait toujours définie, et aujourd'hui elle était grandement amoindrie par son état, mais demeurait à peine suffisamment pour que ce soit elle qui réussisse à le faire avoir ces bribes de discussion avec d'autres internés. Ainsi, rarement, son esprit réussissait à se focaliser sur l'esprit face à lui, et à sincèrement écouter.

C'est ainsi qu'une des patientes de l'établissement devint sa fréquentation la plus 'régulière'. Elle était à peu près trentenaire, avec des cheveux noirs et courts dans une coupe garçonne, et très mince. Elle savait être délicate et douce, mais réellement forte en même temps. Il semblait qu'elle était ici pour névrose polymorphe. Elle choisissait à qui elle souhaitait parler, lorsqu'elle était dans ses bons jours -dans les mauvais jours elle n'était simplement pas très présente, tout comme Will. Ainsi, peut-être se croisaient-ils trois fois par semaine, et elle tentait une conversation à chaque fois.

Elle appréciait Will pour la délicatesse qui se dégageait de lui, et parce qu'elle peinait à voir ces deux orbites vides de lumière. Puis aussi parce qu'avant qu'elle intègre cet établissement, une femme de type asiatique lui avait donné une sacrée somme d'argent en lui parlant de ce patient fragile et de sa mission auprès de lui. A présent, elle ne faisait plus seulement ça vis-à-vis de l'argent, car elle était vraiment intriguée et se souciait de lui. S'occuper des autres était son propre moyen de gérer l'angoisse et de ne pas penser à elle-même.

Chiyoh, la cousine de Hannibal, certes se souciait aussi quelque peu de Will, mais elle n'était pas venue d'elle-même résoudre cette mission.

* * *

NDA : J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite, mais ça faisait un moment que cette idée me trainait dans la tête, et soudain elle a eu besoin de sortir. Voilà donc.

Merci si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici

A bientôt j'espère

Cammi'bal


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, finalement il y a déjà un chapitre 2 huhu. Je ne m'arrête plus avec cette histoire, je me sens très inspirée. J'espère que vous aimerez. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre tueur préféré n'est jamais très loin.

* * *

 _Chimère :_

 _(1) Mythologie Grecque : Créature fantastique malfaisante constituée de différentes parties de plusieurs animaux (corps de lion, tête de chèvre sur le dos, queue de dragon, ou de serpent, ou se terminant par une tête de serpent) et crachant du feu ;_

 _(2) Idée vaine qui n'est que le produit de l'imagination ; Projet séduisant, mais irréalisable ; Illusion ; Rêverie quelque peu folle ;_

 _(3) Être ou objet bizarre composé de parties disparates ; Chose monstrueuse qui inspire l'épouvante ;_

 _(4) Biologie : Organisme constitué de deux variétés de cellules ayant des origines génétiques différentes_

* * *

Jack Crawford osa finalement rendre visite à son ancien ami, tandis qu'une boule froide lui trottait dans les entrailles, et gonflait à mesure qu'il conduisait en direction de l'hôpital psychiatrique du concerné. Plusieurs raisons motivaient son choix : d'abord, il ressentait de l'inquiétude pour le profiler Graham ; ensuite, il avait besoin de quelques réponses à toutes les questions qui ne l'abandonnaient plus depuis des mois. Il ignorait comment amener le sujet, et bien sûr qu'il se sentait nauséeux à l'idée de le faire. Le souvenir de Will lâchant toute prise à la vie suite à son annonce, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient entrevus, ne le quittait pas.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, le profiler ne lui avait jeté qu'un regard furtif afin d'identifier son visiteur, et depuis se murait dans le silence. Ses boucles grasses couvraient son visage lorsqu'il l'inclinait vers la table, et c'était pour le mieux pour les deux interlocuteurs.

« Will, » commença Crawford, et il se racla la gorge, qui lui paraissait aussi sèche que du papier de verre tant la salive était absente. « Tu… Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller ainsi, » marmonna-t-il d'une manière faussement assurée, mais en réalité totalement hésitante. Dieu qu'il était mauvais pour le réconfort et le soutien.

Face à lui ne parvint aucune réponse. Conscient autant qu'il était du rêve (ou de la folie) dans lequel s'enfermait Will -par ses nombreux contacts et par sa position, peu de choses pouvaient lui échapper- il ne pouvait cependant aborder de front ce sujet délicat. Le bruit de moteur de l'air conditionné derrière lui, la lumière à travers les vitres pleines de traces de doigts ; tout ça lui donna davantage la nausée.

Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

« Où est-il enterré ? »

La question s'éleva du côté fou de la table. Deux yeux azur s'élevèrent alors et se rivèrent dans ceux de Crawford, aussi strictement qu'un aigle muni d'une vision si particulière repéra une proie pour piquer sans hésitation en sa direction. Son interlocuteur s'était attendu à ce que les yeux soient absents et voilés, car il en était ainsi dans sa construction mentale personnelle des patients d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Or, un éclat vif et bien présent le surprit et le laissa pantois un court moment.

Will, de son côté, n'énonçait certes pas cette question pour la première fois, mais jamais personne n'avait pu lui formuler réponse satisfaisante.

Prenant une inspiration profonde d'apparence courageuse, Jack se lança alors : « Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps. »

L'information sembla d'abord couler sur l'aliéné sans procurer aucun effet. Puis, à mesure que le temps égrenait ses secondes strictement, quelque chose se produisit et perturba une aiguille de l'horloge interne de Will : il sourit à l'intérieur de lui-même à Hannibal, qui dans sa chimère lui étreignit les doigts avec force ; comme un signe de félicitation pour être parvenu jusqu'à cette information précieuse, et d'encouragement à continuer. Le regard que lui lança ensuite le grand Hannibal -Will le voyait définitivement plus grand et lumineux dans son illusion- fut l'élément annonciateur d'un espoir muet mais grandissant à l'intérieur du profiler. Il ne fallait pas seulement être un bon détective pour comprendre que s'il n'y avait pas de corps, alors il n'y avait aucune preuve formelle de mort. Parfois, même quand il y avait des membres, comme un bras, il n'y avait même pas de mort, si on s'en tenait aux critères de l'un des plus célèbres tueurs en série de tous les temps.

Cet espoir insuffla à son cœur une puissante levée d'énergie, si bien que Will eut l'impression d'inspirer pour la première fois depuis des mois. Cependant, il ne s'agissait qu'une d'une once d'espoir, et il se refusa à s'abandonner à la prendre pour vérité. L'inspiration gonfla son organe cardiaque puis brula malheureusement sa trachée lors de l'expiration.

Tous ces faits internes et imaginaires s'étaient déroulés en son sein propre et n'avaient duré qu'un laps de temps furtif. Jack Crawford, lui, n'en avait absolument rien perçut. Ainsi, Will continua dans ce qui dès maintenant pouvait être considéré comme un jeu mental, car un excellent professeur concernant ce genre de jeu lui en avait dicté des règles muettes durant des années.

« Où peut-on se recueillir alors ? Où avez-vous dressé une stèle pour lui ? » Le ton fut stérile -accusateur- avec des sonorités graves et grondantes. Will ne détournait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un temps de répit, son regard de l'homme fort face à lui, peu intimidé. Ce qui visiblement ne cessa de surprendre ledit homme qui ne s'était pas attendu à être ainsi scotché par ces deux billes claires et douloureuses.

« Will, personne n'a réclamé une telle chose pour…, » il ne put continuer. Jack Crawford ne pouvait même plus prononcer ce nom face à son ex-agent. Ce qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres n'avait été que « Un tel monstre ». Visiblement, jamais il ne parviendrait à comprendre que Will ne le considérait pas, mais alors pas du tout, comme un monstre. Cela échappait à sa raison, malgré le fait qu'il tente de se le répéter et d'intérioriser l'information.

Dans le regard de ciel face à lui, Jack put percevoir les variations infimes de taille de pupille, ce qui fit se répandre plus d'encre dans la mer oculaire. Il put également percevoir les mâchoires se contracter durement sous les joues, les os durs poussant sous la peau de papier blanc alors que les dents invisibles devaient probablement s'étreindre dans une orgie buccale.

« C'est de ta putain de faute s'il est mort. » Cette fois, Will avait réellement _grondé_.

A peine la ponctuation finale de cette phrase s'était-elle posée dans l'air, que Will avait dégainé ; avec une telle vitesse que Jack Crawford, pourtant bon combattant, n'avait pu le voir arriver. Peut-être aussi ne s'était-il pas attendu à être attaqué à ce moment, trop absorbé qu'il était à chercher des indices dans son ancien ami. Mais la douleur qui explosa à l'intérieur de sa main fut un indice suffisamment important concernant l'état de son ami.

Will, proprement éduqué par Hannibal, avait appris à garder sur lui une arme. Hannibal s'en sortait terriblement bien avec ses mains puissantes pour briser dans des craquements souvent sinistres, une nuque au cas-où. Will, de son côté, n'était plus si confiant en sa force et sa maitrise, alors dans cet hôpital il conservait jour comme nuit une fourchette glissée entre son pantalon et son ventre creux. Une fourchette à présent glissée dans les chairs de Jack Crawford.

Cela n'était pas sans rappeler, en écho drôlement aléatoire comme une boucle invisible dans l'univers qui aime réunir des éléments pour en faire un schéma complexe, un acte similaire qu'avait produit Hannibal dans sa jeunesse envers un surveillant impoli.

Malheureusement, Will n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir le sang. Le chef de service du FBI venait de le maitriser avec une telle force qu'il sentit la table de vieux chêne percuter son torse et son visage, embrassant sa joue qu'avait percé le dragon rouge. Son bras venait d'être tordu dans une prise qu'on appelé clé de sécurité, contre son dos avec une douleur éclatante.

Will Graham se sentit enfin vivant.

Il exaltait ; il souriait au sein de la douleur qu'il embrassait fiévreusement et fièrement. Entre les parois de son crâne fêlé, un magnifique tueur en série lui retournait son sourire d'une manière complice et reconnaissante. Hannibal Lecter le félicitait de nouveau -n'importe quel coup porté contre Jack constituait un mouvement très apprécié du psychiatre. C'était à présent le plus important pour lui, et il ne prit donc aucunement compte de ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

* * *

Ce devait être en France (en tous cas, dans un tierce univers parallèle de nombreuses jeunes filles projetaient les aventures des deux amants tueurs au moins en Europe), car l'architecture, comme l'imaginait Will de ce pays, y ressemblait. Sa représentation mentale de Paris était certes floue, mais elle se constituait tout de même en décor à présent.

Ils venaient de sortir d'un restaurant proprement chic, lieu dans lequel il n'était pas encore habitué à se glisser, et l'hiver parait son souffle de brume lorsqu'il expirait. Près de lui, le célèbre psychiatre mondialement recherché était fabuleux dans son long manteau sombre de laine bouillie. Même dans le repère chaleureux de sa chimère, lorsque Will tournait ses yeux vers ceux de son compagnon, il ressentait en son ventre des tourbillons de viscères se contracter et déverser un fluide chaud et agréable.

Hannibal lui proposa, de sa voix lisse et rocailleuse qui rappelait des pierres roulant sur du sable, de rentrer cette fois-ci à pied plutôt que de solliciter un taxi. Will fut d'accord, et alors ils se mirent à fouler les sols de la capitale de la mode et de la gastronomie.

Sa folie était ainsi constituée : de petits moments quotidiens et agréables s'enchainaient sans réelle histoire les liant, et même le plus insignifiant de ces petits moments paraissait être un trésor précieux et merveilleux.

Quand il marchait avec Hannibal, il se sentait à la fois fait de plomb et de plume. De plomb car il sentait réellement qu'il avait une consistance, chose éminemment rare dans sa vie passée où il se sentait être l'ombre de lui-même, susceptible d'être soufflé par le vent et de disparaitre sans trace aucune. Lecter et toutes ces années passées avec lui, avaient petit à petit injecté du métal en ses veines pour le rendre vivant et palpable même pour lui-même. Il lui avait donné une consistance, et puis l'avait façonné avec ses mains fortes, d'une manière de maître qui avait abouti à la réalisation d'une statue grecque merveilleuse. Avant ça, il n'avait été qu'un bloc d'argile sans apparence humaine. Mais il se sentait aussi fait de plumes à présent, et pas dans un sens négatif où il serait trop léger et pouvait encore être anéanti par le vent. Cela revêtait plutôt un sens quasi mystique, qui l'élevait au-delà du statut de simple humain. C'était comme une surpuissance, une élévation qui faisait que rien ne pouvait réellement l'atteindre. Car leurs pieds ne touchaient pas vraiment le sol et ils ressemblaient à deux anges infernaux.

Lors de leur balade, leurs doigts s'étaient liés naturellement. Pas automatiquement, non, car chacun d'eux avait effectué un mouvement conscient de recherche de la main de son double, et dans ce mouvement s'immisçait toutes sortes de sentiments -la peur de ne pas trouver les doigts et celle de faire face à un rejet anéantissant, l'impatience bouillante d'effleurer la chair de l'autre, la tension entre cette peur et ce besoin d'atteindre le but, tension présente à chaque minute passée entre les deux.

Mais aucun rejet ou aucune absence de main. Les doigts s'effleurèrent d'abord timidement, comme pour se redécouvrir tandis que les deux compagnons continuaient de marcher et de regarder droit devant eux, mais devant eux rien n'existait plus. Ensuite, tous ces petits membres osseux se lièrent avec lenteur et précision, jusqu'à atteindre au bout d'un temps qui semblait indéfiniment long, une étreinte pure et magnifique.

Il s'agissait là de l'acte le plus charnel et intime des songes de Will. Rien de plus et rien de moins qu'une étreinte manuelle avec son prince des ténèbres.

Quelque part dans un monde d'hôpital froid, Will avait les mains sanglées à son lit, et elles ne toucheraient plus rien d'ici un moment.

Quelque part de l'autre côté de la planète de ce même monde, le protagoniste préféré des songes de Will enfonçait une main dans un sac de grains sur un marché indien.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chimère :_

 _\- Mythologie Grecque : Créature fantastique malfaisante constituée de différentes parties de plusieurs animaux (corps de lion, tête de chèvre sur le dos, queue de dragon, ou de serpent, ou se terminant par une tête de serpent) et crachant du feu_

 _\- Idée vaine qui n'est que le produit de l'imagination Projet séduisant, mais irréalisable Illusion Rêverie quelque peu folle_

 _\- Être ou objet bizarre composé de parties disparates Chose monstrueuse qui inspire l'épouvante_

 _\- Biologie : Organisme constitué de deux variétés de cellules ayant des origines génétiques différentes_

* * *

\- Résumé du début :

Will se réveille d'un coma après la chute, et apprend dans la foulée la mort de Hannibal par l'annonce de Jack. Will sombre immédiatement dans l'inconscience par un désir puissant de mourir, puis s'enferme dans une folie sous son propre crâne, qui l'envoie à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Là-bas, il déambule et rêve éveillé, toujours dans sa folie, mais cependant discute parfois avec une jeune femme qui semble t-il est en lien avec Chiyoh. Jack lui rend visite après quelques mois, et Will lui demande seulement où est enterré le corps de Hannibal avant de savoir qu'il n'y a pas de corps. L'espoir renait en lui. Il accuse Jack d'être responsable de toute cette situation. Il s'en prend à lui et lui plante une fourchette dans la main, ce qui lui vaut d'être attaché à son lit quelques semaines, pendant lesquelles il continue de visiter Hannibal dans sa chimère. Hannibal est visiblement réfugié en Inde.

* * *

Pondichéry, ville balnéaire touristique située dans le sud-est de l'Inde, avoisinait suffisamment l'équateur pour que les températures y soient, toute l'année durant, chaudes et étouffantes. Pour un homme au sang froid et accoutumé à la neige, c'était une épreuve quotidienne à laquelle il ne s'habituait que moyennement. Sentir la sueur goutter sous son chapeau de paille, et coller sous le tissu de ses chemises et bermudas le poussaient parfois au bord de la folie nerveuse jusqu'à des idées de meurtre incontrôlé. Bien que, de l'extérieur, rien ne semblait irriter cet homme qui se tenait fièrement assis sur un banc de bois près d'une ruelle pour rédiger un texte sur un carnet de papier si raffiné qu'il était étonnant de le trouver en ce lieu. Alentours, une odeur lourde de déchets imprégnait l'air, comme dans presque chaque recoin de ce pays immense, surpeuplé et en manque d'hygiène.

C'était un poème qui lui était venu dans la nuit, à propos de Will, du goût des poires et des amandes, des senteurs d'eucalyptus et de cyprès, et de la présence moite de viscères de Jack baignant dans un jus aux marrons.

A la page suivante, il ne tarda pas à rédiger le poème qu'il connaissait par coeur pour l'avoir tant répété mentalement, et qu'il ferait parvenir à Chiyoh par des moyens si détournés que même le FBI, qui pourtant la suivait constamment ne pourrait s'en apercevoir. Chiyoh, fidèle et téméraire, livrerait le message à Will par un moyen quelconque, et ce dernier, de par son intelligence aiguisée, comprendrait le sens codé derrière le texte. C'était un plan mûrement réfléchi, et Hannibal ne cessait d'imaginer, derrière ses paupières closes, toutes les manières qu'aurait Will de réagir à la compréhension de son message ; l'émotion qui le submergerait, ses doigts épais d'ouvrier qui se mettraient à trembler, sa nuque et son épine dorsale qui se raidiraient, ses yeux qui s'humidifierait, sa lèvre inférieure mince et ferme qui s'abaisserait pour entrouvrir sa bouche et lacher un soupir de bonheur.

Bien sûr, le poème qu'il rédigeait actuellement ne serait pas envoyé de sa main mais dactylographié d'abord, puis une copie sur un papier simple d'une marque trouvée à travers le monde serait glissée dans une enveloppe répondant aux mêmes critères. Il était censé être mort, et mort il devait le rester aux yeux de ce monde.

Soudain, une vache amaigrie à un point qui laissait voir tous les os de son squelette recouvert d'une peau pâle asséchée par le soleil, passa non loin de lui et posa ses orbites noires et vides sur sa personne. Seules ses cornes paraissaient avoir été épargnées par la misère. Dans ce pays, les boeufs, bien que sacrés et par conséquent délaissés à leur liberté, souffraient également de la faim, de maladies, de parasites et d'insectes. Sacré ne signifiait pas forcément chéri, et Hannibal Lecter déplorait ce manque de savoir vivre. Pour lui, Will Graham s'élevait au niveau du sacré, et il le chérirait de bien des manières lorsqu'il réussirait enfin à le faire extraire de cette institution au nom d'hopital psychiatrique, mais qui ne constituait en réalité qu'une prison sociétale, médicamenteuse et dénigrante.

Il referma son carnet et laissa ses yeux se promener sur les alentours, recevant de plein fouet les étalages aux milles et une couleurs vives, caractéristiques de ce pays. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi commençait à peine son déclin et irradiait encore, brûlant les peaux et les pupilles, donnant aux tissus des éclats satinés merveilleux. Hannibal décida de partir en direction de l'océan pour y baigner ses pieds quelques minutes, comme dans un rite de purification.

* * *

Les jours passèrent sur Will sans distinction ni rupture ; les volets souvent clos, et son sommeil caduque, ne lui permettaient pas de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était ligoté à son lit. Les repas ne lui étaient pas livrés car personne n'allait perdre son temps à lui donner la becquée comme un oisillon encore inapte à prendre son premier envol. Seule une perfusion plantée dans son poignet, aiguille vicieuse, apportait les nutriments nécessaires à sa survie.

Lors de ses rares moments d'éveil, entre sommeil et folie mentale interne, il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir été transféré en prison pour son acte, ou au moins aurait-il dû recevoir une condamnation, ou Jack aurait dû porter plainte, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu animer cette vie morne. Mais non, il demeurait paisiblement dans cet enfer, sans que pourtant le roi de l'enfer en personne ne soit présent.

Son roi de l'enfer, son prince des ténébres, ne nécessiterait qu'une minute pour transformer cet hôpital en charnier, y enfoncer ses doigts magnifiques dans chaque coeur qui agoniserait après sa foudre mortelle, et ensuite il les dévorerait tous, avec hargne mais grâce, avec passion et volupté, tel le dernier banquet du diable. Puis, ses mains ensanglantées pousseraient la porte de la chambre de Will, voleraient presque jusqu'à sa couche pour le libérer, l'attraperaient avec force et passion, et ils s'envoleraient aussi loin qu'il eut été possible.

Mais pendant des jours, les seuls qui poussèrent sa porte furent le personnel soignant, dépité et abattu par ce travail ingrat et rabaissant qui les obligeait à changer des couches. Will prenait un malin plaisir à volontairement avoir des 'accidents' de vessie, pissant sur leurs bras jusqu'à ce que certaines demoiselles partent en pleurant. C'était très impoli, et peut-être que Hannibal aurait désapprouvé, mais Will le faisait tout de même comme unique symbole de rébellion possible. S'il avait pu, bien sûr qu'il les aurait achevés, découpés, et presentés en trophées comme offrandes à Hannibal. Parfois, il imaginait que sa pisse n'était qu'acide, et la vision de leurs visages fondant et hurlant provoquait en son crâne la vision d'un Hannibal souriant, fier et reconnaissant. Et ça valait tout l'or du monde, depuis ce lit ridicule.

Les jours passèrent ainsi ; puis un matin ou un après-midi, peu importait, la jeune femme aux cheveux courts avec qui il avait eu quelques semblants de discussions, se faufila dans sa chambre sans même frapper, avec la discrétion d'un chat. Will demeurait sur le dos, contraint par ses liens, et il ne bougea d'abord pas, à moitié somnolent.

"Will," chuchota l'autre patiente, et ce murmure fut assez ferme et inhabituel -bon Dieu, enfin quelque chose qui brisait cette routine !- pour que Will fronce à peine les sourcils et daigne soulever ses paupières presque cristallisées sur ses orbites.

La jeune femme lui lança un demi-sourire, encourageant mais peiné de le voir souffrant, allongé qu'il était, pâle, maigrichon et le visage à moitié couvert d'une barbe drue et sombre.

"Je te glisse un mot, ça vient pas de moi, on m'a chargé de te le remettre... S'il te plait, il faut vraiment que tu le lises, et tu diras à la personne que l'enveloppe était bien fermée quand tu l'as eu..." Etrangément, une teinte de peur s'était mise à grandir au fur et à mesure des mots qu'elle avait prononcées. Elle jeta son regard ailleurs un court instant, semblant chercher la prochaine chose à faire, et savourer le soulagement de l'accomplissement de sa mission, car il était évident qu'elle craignait un chatiment si elle ne la remplissait pas.

La distraction que cette patiente avait constituée en prononçant son prénom n'était plus rien à côté de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était la chose la plus incroyable que Will vivait depuis qu'il avait planté la main de Jack, sans aucun doute.

D'abord, il fut perplexe par l'annonce de son amie, la regardant parler comme si les sons ne formaient pas des mots mais un amalgame à peine audible, terne et sans cohérence ; puis le message s'était éclaircie dès qu'il avait vu l'enveloppe. Cet élément avait allumé brusquement son cerveau, suffisamment alerte pour décoder les paroles. Alors, un tumulte l'avait secoué, d'abord fait d'incompréhension quant à l'événement en cours, puis ravagé par l'espoir sourd que cette lettre puisse provenir de son compagnon réssucité.


End file.
